Ryoko's thoughts
by Aya-Barton
Summary: These are Ryoko's most deep and loving thought's about Tenchi.


Ryoko's feelings.  
  
By: Aya Barton  
______________________  
I, nothing more than a ugly monster. I eat people alive. But,  
why, oh why dose he treat me like this. Even thought I almost killed  
him he let me into his house...No, I forced my way into it... As I  
have said time and time again to myself I am nothing more than a ugly  
monster, that it always hurting people.   
Why dose she always have to be right about me. How I hate her so  
much. But, the only reason is because, you might love her. I am afraid  
of the truth if that is so. I love you so much, but do you love me. Or  
is it just her. How I wish you would tell me. I love you so much,  
Tenchi. She make's me should like a blood thirsty beast. Should I  
leave one day with out telling you, or should I just stay around and  
wait for your answer. I understand that you don't want to hurt us,  
but, Tenchi, we need to know. You have us sitting around like two old  
and warn out puppets. I need to know before it is to late.  
I have feelings too you know. Yeah, I may not show them, but I do  
have them. If she wasn't always in my way you would see them. All of  
my love, my everything is to you. I want to hold you close and whisper  
sweet and romantic things in to your ear. But, she take's all of that  
away from me! She has deprived me of the only thing in this universe  
that I love. That is you, and you alone.   
No one in this cold and loneliness has made me feel the way you  
do. I am so warm in side now. When ever Sasami says your name in front  
of me I blush so bad. I've never been go girly in my life. Why..Why  
have you changed me so much. You are nothing but a human! I use to  
kill your kind for fun...But, all of that is gone now. All I think  
about it you, making you happy. You are my everything Tenchi, why wont  
you say your true feelings.   
How I want to be with you forever. But, that evil wench Ayeka  
takes you away from me. I know I shouldn't call her a wench, she is  
like a sister to me. It's just some times, she gets me so mad. She  
think's that you belong to her and her alone. Well, she doesn't know,  
you are mine. She think's that you don't love me, but I know. I can  
see it in your eyes, when you look at me when no one is around. It's  
like you are trying to say something. When I do try to say something  
back, someone one is always interrupting.  
I wish there was some where, where you and I could go. Just you  
and I. Where no one can bother us. Would that make you happy? I know  
it would make me happy. Our own little kingdom, where we can start  
from scratch. All our own. We would make it how we would like it.  
Beautiful, full of love. Heh, if I told this to Ayeka she would laugh  
in my face and say something like, "Oh, Ryoko, when will you ever  
learn. Lord Tenchi does not love you. Can't you tell he love's me?  
Whahahaha! Besides, what would Tenchi see in you. You are just an old  
dried up mummy." Then she would walk away, laughing, her hideous face  
turning red as she does so. I hope one day she chokes on her tongue  
when she is laughing at me. She shatters my hopes and dreams.   
How I would so love to laugh in her face and tell her that she  
doesn't even have a change with you. Can't she tell? When she look's  
in to your eyes full of passion and love for me. She might be to  
afraid like me to admit it. I would so love to do that, but that was  
long a go. Before I had a heart. But, I care about people now. Even  
her. I will never admit it, but I do.  
Tenchi, my love, one of these day's I hope to tell you all of  
this. I want to know. But I know this is not the time. You don't know  
what you want. You are confused and trapped with in yourself. You want  
to tell me, but you think I will laugh at you. I won't. I love you to  
much to do so. I will wait right here. Holding you close as you sleep,  
in your warm bed. I will be here. Waiting for the day you tell me your  
feeling's like I am telling you mind...Sleep well Tenchi... I love  
you..Dream of me...   
_______________________  
Wow, this is really good for being my first complete Fic. Well please   
tell me what you think. I will add more and more as I get feed back. 


End file.
